familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Haradzishcha (Baranavichy Rayon)
|subdivision_type1 = Voblasts | subdivision_name1 = Brest Voblasts |subdivision_type2 = Rayon | subdivision_name2 = Baranavichy Rayon | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1414 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2024 | population_as_of = 2017 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = |timezone = EET |utc_offset = +2 |timezone_DST = EEST |utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 225320 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Haradzišča ( , )) - urban settlement in Baranovichyi Rayon Brest Voblasts . Center Gorodischenskogo village council . Located in the upper reaches of the river Servech , 20 km north of Baranavichy , 25 km from the railway station Baranavichy-Polesskie (line Brest - Minsk ); on the road Baranovichi - Navahrudak . Population 2024 people. (2017) .. History For the first time mentioned in the mid thirteenth century. When the settlement has already joined the Grand Duchy of Lithuania . In the 2 nd floor. XV. area referred to as the grand courtyard. In 1492 Jan Kezgaylavich founded a church here. At the beginning of the 16th century, Haradzishcha was owned by of Prince Semen Bielski married in 1501 with Grand Duchess Helena. In the 17th and 18th centuries, the settlement was part of the Novgorod district of the Novgorod province. In 1640 Kamensky built here a stone church. As a result of the Second Partition of Poland (1793) Haradzishcha became part of the Russian Empire, and in 1795 became the center of a commune in Novogrudok district. As of 1798 thevillage had a Greek Catholic Church and an orthodox Church operating. Suppression of the uprising in 1831 Russian authorities confiscated a town in the count Ludvik Paz. Since 1833 Haradzishcha was the property of the Buhovetskogo. To suppress the national liberation uprising in 1864, the tsarist authorities forcibly subordinated the local greek-catholic church to the Moscow Patriarchate. As of 1866 in the settlement included 60 households, 2 operational Orthodox churches (the initial orthodox Church and the former Greek-Catholic Church), a public school (opened in 1863 ), a chapel, a synagogue, 4 houses of prayer, alms-house, horse post station, a brick factory, a brewery, to the right, Two regular fairs were held annually in the village. A doctor's office was also open. In 1909 in the town and the eponymous estate there were 246 households, a working post and telegraph office, a public school (attended in in 1901 by 96 students, of which only 9 girls), pharmacy, hospital, community offices, 2 Orthodox churches, a synagogue, 5 Jewish prayer houses, a brick factory , more than 19 shops, hospice, horse post station, 2 fairs. During the First World War, the [Baranovichi Offensive (1916) took place near the village. According to the Treaty of Riga (1921) Haradzishcha becane part of the inter-war Polish Republic , and was a center of the commune in Novogrudok district. At that time, there were 165 households. In 1939 Haradzishcha became part of Belorus, where January 15 1940 received the official status of urban-type settlements and became the center of the district. In World War II, with the June 24 1941 until on July 8 1944 the town was under German occupation. In 1957 there was an association Novaia Mysh and Gorodischenskogo a new Baranovichi Rayon In 2008, the ancient settlement received the status of an agro-town . Population XIX century : 1830 - 486 men, including 3 of the nobility, the clergy 3, the middle class Jewish-121, burghers and peasants Christian 355, 4 poor. ; 1886 - 504 people;. 1893 - 747 people. XX century : 1909 - 2942 persons;. 1921 - 1021 persons;. 1935 - 4 thousand people;.. 1969 - 4.6 thousand Pers;.. 1993 - 2520 people. ; 1998 - 2630 people. XXI century : in 2006 - 2.5 thousand people.. ; 2008 - 2,5 thousand people;.. 2009 - 2219 people. (Census); 2016 - 2040 people. ; 2017 - 2024 people. Education The average work Mound, music and children's and youth sports school, a boarding school, preschool. Healthcare Medical services are provided by a hospital, clinic and veterinary hospital. Culture Operate a community center, 2 libraries. Economy The food industry, welfare facilities and services. In addition, in the town of forestry work, home life, bus station, pharmacy, bank. Gallery File:Haradzišča, Navahradzkaja. Гарадзішча, Наваградзкая (1900).jpg|Bell tower after rehabilitation]] File:Haradzišča, Navahradzkaja. Гарадзішча, Наваградзкая (1916).jpg|The Church, File:Haradzišča, Carkoŭnaja. Гарадзішча, Царкоўная (1915-18).jpg|ГGreek-catholic church File:Haradzišča, synagoga (1916).jpg|Synagogue Notes С. 413. Іван Крэнь, Валерый Шаблюк. Гарадзішша // {ЭГБ|2к С. 476. Городище // Турыстычная энцыклапедыя Беларусі|к Насельніцтва Беларусі 2016 }} Category:Haradzishcha Category:Established in 1414 Category:Settlements in Brest Voblasts